Legend of the Dark Phantom
by Spidey108
Summary: Daniel Fenton was always destined to become a Ghost or a Halfa, but in one world there was a version of him who never got those special powers, one who had to survive death and worse without abilities. Watch as this Danny forges his own legend and becomes a Dark Savior of Amity Park. Rated T for violence, might be M later.
1. Chapter 1: Opening the Portal

_**Chapter 01: Opening the Portal**_

' _What do you think of Amity Park?_ '

A fourteen year old teenager with raven black hair was walking through the streets, wearing a black unzipped jacket that showed a white shirt with a red circle and blue jeans while carrying a blue backpack as he fingered some dark shades that he wore.

' _A wonderful place to live?_ '

The teen stopped as a car sped past a stop sign, nearly hitting him and a few other people who shouted.

' _A normal place where nothing can ever go wrong?_ '

The teen stopped near an alley where there was a dead body with a pool of blood near it, grimacing as he looked at it before continuing on his way.

' _Do you see it as a place to raise a family?_ '

There were a few children running on the streets, pickpocketing people as the teen kept a hand over where his wallet was.

' _Amity Park is where I've lived all my life and I can tell you right now it's none of those things. It may have its golden treasures but deep beneath the normal facade there is nothing but corruption._ '

The teen came to a stop in front of a building with the words. 'Casper High' on the front.

' _My name is Daniel James Fenton, although I prefer Danny and this is my story. One that is not for the faint of heart._ '

"There you are." A voice called out as Danny turned to see a dark skinned teenager with grey eyes, wearing taped glasses, a red beret, yellow turtleneck and green cargo jeans as he smiled, showing braces. "I was wondering where you were."

"Took the scenic route." Danny said with a smile of his own. "Sorry to keep you waiting Tucker."

"No need to be sorry." Tucker Foley said waving it off with a laugh. "Just remember it's your fault if Mr. Lancer says anything."

"If you say so." Danny said chuckling at his best friend.

Tucker has been Danny's best friend ever since Pre-K, they were always seen doing something together whether it involved pulling some light pranks or just hanging out watching movies, playing games. All normal stuff a teenager would do.

"Yeah well there are rumors of a new student today." Tucker said surprising Danny. "I think he'll be in our class this year."

"Huh, been awhile since we had a new student at the school." Daniel mused thoughtfully before he cried out as something slammed into his back.

Falling to the floor as a football rolled off of him, Danny pushed himself up and swerved his head to glare at the perpetrator who was the blonde haired Quarterback in a red jacket Dash Baxter. "Nice catch Fenturd." Dash taunted at the annoyed look on Danny's face while Tucker helped him up. "Reflexes are good."

"Oh go jump in a river Dash." Danny rebuked as Dash mockingly laughed and walked away.

"Man you would think he would grow up." Tucker muttered as Dash was walking off.

"That would require him being mature." Danny commented earning a snort from Tucker.

"True, but let's ignore him for now." Tucker said as he checked his PDA. "Oh wow, a lot of people are putting requests in."

Danny raised a brow. "Still doing the Information Network you put up in Middle School?"

"Of course, I am the Information Broker of Casper High." Tucker said taking an exaggerated bow.

"Right, I'll remember that when the Cheerleaders find out who gave out their three sizes online." Danny remarked earning a wide-eyed look from Tucker.

"Dude you know I was desperate for money when that came in." Tucker said looking around to make sure no one heard it. "I got five hundred bucks from that alone."

"I'm amazed you weren't lynched yet." Danny said shaking his head.

"Yet requires being caught which I haven't been." Tucker said a finger in the air. "Nor will I ever be caught."

Danny snorted in good humor. "Come on Info-King let's get to class."

"Hey I resent that nickname!"

* * *

People talked all around him as Danny sat in class, tapping a pencil on his notebook.

' _Like any High School, Casper High has its cliques. The Nerds, the Popular Group, the Jocks. It goes on and on._ ' Danny thought looking from student to student from behind his sunglasses. ' _And then there are the loners like Tucker and I._ '

Tucker was busy flirting with one of the girls but getting blown off.

' _Tucker was also a self-proclaimed casanova despite getting turned down everyday._ ' Danny chuckled as Tucker recovered quickly. ' _Had to give him credit on not giving up though._ '

Eventually the talking died down as a middle aged man with a black goatee walked in wearing a blue shirt and pants. "Alright settle down." Mr. Lionel Lancer said looking at the assembled students. "Mikey spit out that gum. Foley put that blasted PDA away."

' _Mr. Lancer was the primary teacher at the school as well as the Vice Principal._ ' Danny clasped his fingers together. ' _There were a lot of budget cuts firing quite a few teachers this last year, so Mr. Lancer took it upon himself to not only teach English, but also Science, Social Studies and Math proving to be quite the multi-tasker to handle all of those classes._ '

That was one of the things that earned Mr. Lancer respect from a few people, mostly the parents of the students rather than the students themselves.

"Now as you all may have heard we have a new student coming today-Hannah put that mirror away." Mr. Lancer gave the students a look before continuing. "Now I want all of you to treat her with respect and for the sakes of our sanity Foley no flirting with her."

"Hey!" Came the expected cry of mock outrage from Tucker.

Danny however raised a brow and looked at Tucker. "I thought you said it was a guy."

"I thought so to." Tucker frowned as this would take credibility from him being the Information Broker if it ever got out. "Must be losing my touch."

"Please welcome, Samantha Manson." Mr. Lancer said as a black haired girl with amethyst eyes, wearing nothing but dark clothing came in with an octopus backpack on her back and black steel toed combat boots.

"It's Sam." The girl said with a short glare.

"Oh boy, she's a barrel of laughs." Tucker commented causing Danny to roll his eyes as he smirked.

"I'll bet." He went along as Sam was told to sit in an empty desk on the other side away from Danny and Tucker.

Danny looked at her with a raised brow behind his glasses before looking back at the teacher.

This Sam seems to be glaring at anyone who attempted to talk with her with a guarded expression.

* * *

"So you want to come over and help me with my Information Network?" Tucker asked as both of them were leaving the school a few hours later. "I can cut you in on the pay."

"I appreciate the offer but I promised Mom and Dad that I would help them with their studies." Danny said earning a chuckle.

"You mean the ones about Ghosts?" Tucker asked earning a forced smile from Danny. "Man I do not understand your fascination with stuff that isn't real."

The forced smile became strained as Tucker said that. "It's interesting to learn about." Danny said looking away as he didn't want to hear the blatant disbelief of Ghosts.

… Not when he knew they were real.

Real and dangerous.

Seeing how quiet Danny got, Tucker sighed. "Well my offer will stay open whenever you need it."

"Thanks Tuck." Danny said with a real smile this time as they high-fived before going separate ways.

* * *

"I'm home." Danny said as he entered a huge brick building with a huge satellite on the top and a huge bright neon sign with the name Fenton on the side.

"Hey Danny." Danny smiled at seeing an orange haired girl wearing a black shirt and blue pants.

"Hey Jazz I thought you had clubs after school." Danny said to his older sister.

"They were cancelled today due to a small mishap." Jazz said, not elaborating on what the mishap was before frowning. "I take it you're helping Mom and Dad?"

Danny frowned as Jazz never accepted their parents 'fascination' with Ghosts, calling it obsessive to the extreme as she never believed in them and she never supported Danny's decision to help them thinking that they imprinted the desire onto him.

"Yes I am." Danny said trying not to yell.

"Danny, you should be out with your friends, getting an actual job instead of helping trying to prove what's not real." Jazz said as she turned back to what she was doing.

Danny just rolled his eyes and left to put his stuff upstairs in his bedroom.

Tossing his backpack on his desk, Danny threw his jacket next before he took his sunglasses off to show his blue eyes.

Looking in the mirror, Danny saw the sharp scar over his left eye.

He was lucky he could still see out of this eye.

As he looked at it, he remembered exactly how he got this scar.

 _ **~Six Years Ago~**_

"Danny!" A Ten year old Jazz was chasing a giggling Eight year old Danny who had her stuffed bear. "You give Bearstein to me right now."

"Right now." Danny mocked making Jazz's face go red as he blew a raspberry in her direction.

"You better hope I don't get my hands on you!" Jazz shouted as Danny ran and slid down on the banister.

Running into the kitchen, Danny threw Bearstein on top of the fridge and ran under the table as Jazz came in.

"Kids, no running in the house." A young woman dressed in a teal hazmat suit with the hood up, wearing red goggles as she was messing with the wiring of a small device.

"Mom, Danny won't give me back Bearstein!" Jazz tattled as Danny stuck his tongue out.

"I don't have your stupid bear."

Jazz looked ready to strangle him before Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton intervened.

"Danny." Maddie gave him a look that made him squirm. "Tell the truth."

Danny pouted as he pointed to the top of the fridge as Jazz glared knowing fully well that she wouldn't be able to reach it.

Giving a sigh, Maddie put what she was working on down and got it. "Thanks Mom." Jazz said still glaring at Danny who smiled innocently. "You'll pay for that you little twerp."

"Mom, Jazz is threatening me." Danny said trying not to laugh as Maddie chuckled before picking him up much to his annoyance.

"Your father should be done with the device by now, do you kids want to see it?" Maddie asked as both children gave different opinions.

Danny had a face of excitement and curiosity while Jazz had an annoyed look. "No I don't want to see a stupid device that you guys make to try and prove Ghosts exist, which they do not." Jazz said stomping off as Maddie gave her daughter a sad look.

"I want to see it." Danny said excitedly causing Maddie to smile as she began to carry him down the stairs. "I can walk!"

"Mads you're just in time." An overweight man with black hair said as he wore a huge orange hazmat suit while working on a small circular device that was as big as Danny's head. "I'm putting up the finishing touches on the Mk II Ghost Portal."

As he said that, the man saw Danny in Maddie's arms and smiled.

"Danny my boy." The man said as Maddie handed Danny to his father. "You are in for a treat."

"Really?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Jack are you sure you got it right this time?" Maddie asked as she kept a small distance from the portal itself. "You do remember the Mk. 1 right?"

Jack Fenton chuckled sheepishly. "Don't worry Mad's I remember." He said as he winced at what happened to his best friend Vladimir Masters. "That's why there's a failsafe on this one."

"What happened?" Danny asked curiously as he shifted a bit to where he was looking curiously at the portal as Jack kept him at a safe distance from it.

"Uh, something I'll tell you when your older." Jack said remembering the ecto acne and pain that Vlad went through because of his mistake. "But you are going to see us make history Danny because we are going to make a huge step in the discovery of Ghosts."

"Can I help?" Danny asked a bit excited at the thought of making history as Jack gave a booming laugh.

"Sure just let me make sure the final adjustments are ready." Jack said handing Danny back to Maddie who placed him on the floor. "Once it's done, we'll send some of the Fenton Drones inside so we can see what the Ghost Zone looks like."

Danny looked around as they did that with a smile as they worked before he was brought out of his thoughts by Jack placing a controller in his hands. "Huh?"

"Danny are you ready to activate the portal?" Jack asked with a smile as Danny's face lit up at the opportunity. "Well then do it."

Danny had an excited look as he began to press the right buttons with Jack's help as the portal began to shake and spark with a green swirling vortex opening up as Jack laughed.

"It works!" Jack declared as he picked both Maddie and Danny up and began to dance while hugging them. "By fudge it works."

"This is great for our research." Maddie said hugging him back while Danny was laughing from being spun around.

And that was when it all went wrong.

An alarm began to go off as the lights in the lab turned red causing Jack to pause as he let go of Maddie and Danny, the latter looking confused. "What?" Jack began when Maddie spoke up.

"Jack close the portal!" Maddie ordered as she recognized the alarm but before any of them could move, a specter shot out laughing wildly as it began to tear through the lab.

"The Ecto Pistol's Mad's." Jack declared looking serious for once. "We need to keep the spooks in the lab."

With that he hit a button and a weird green glow surrounded the lab preventing the Specter from phasing through the ceiling.

"At least the Fenton Ghost Shield works." Jack mused as they weren't able to test it until now as more shot out. "Suffering Spooks!"

"Danny hide!" Maddie told him as she tossed Jack a huge Ecto Gun while she had one of her own as they began firing at the spooks, the blasts sending most of them back into the portal as Danny ran and hid behind something, watching in awe as his parents were kicking some serious butt.

The specters tried to get them but his parents were more than prepared as they kept the specters back at a good distance as neither of them could get close enough to cause damage.

His Mom even kicked off a wall to shoot at a few while in midair making Danny's jaw drop before his eyes widened as one specter saw him and shot towards him considering he didn't have a weapon.

"Danny!" Jack called out at seeing that as he turned to shoot but a Specter managed to hit him before he could while Maddie got the specter that did the damage.

But as she turned to get the ne heading for her son, she saw it slam into him and she saw blood begin to run down Danny's face as it managed to score a hit right where his eye was.

Danny was knocked back a bit as he couldn't see out of his left eye anymore and when he tried to open it, agonizing pain filled it as blood dripped to the floor.

The Specter raised a blood covered hand to finish him off only for Maddie to shoot it. "Get away from my baby!" Maddie snarled in anger as she was about to show these Ghosts what happened when you mess with her children.

"This means war spooks!" Jack said just as angry as Danny felt dizzy before he blacked out as his parents were doing more damage against the Ghosts.

* * *

Danny groaned as he woke up before crying out as his left eye was still in pain.

Sitting up, Danny felt sick to his stomach as he nearly threw up.

"W-Wha?" Danny muttered his throat dry before seeing that an IV bag was in his arm as well as a heartbeat monitor.

As he looked around, Danny felt his eyes widen, causing pain in his left as a medical patch was over his left eye.

"W-What happened?" Danny muttered as the last moments before blacking out came back to him.

Helping opening the Ghost Portal, the Ghosts shooting out, one of them injuring him.

"Mom. Dad." Danny was worried about them before he saw the door open to show Jazz who was coming in with a book but her face lit up when she saw him awake.

"Danny!" Jazz immediately pulled him into a hug as Danny gave a small moan of pain. "Oh man we were so worried about you."

"J-Jazz?" Danny asked in confusion. "I thought you were mad at me earlier today."

It took a few seconds for Jazz to realize what he was talking about as she calmly placed a hand over his shoulder. "Danny, you've been out for two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" Danny cried out as he tried to sit up only for Jazz to force him back in the medical bed.

"I told Mom and Dad not to mess with that stuff and now one of their experiments hurt you." Jazz muttered.

"Experiments?" Danny shook his head as he remembered what happened. "No it was a Ghost-."

"Danny, like I told Mom and Dad there are no such things as Ghosts." Jazz said looking worried again. "Maybe the hit to your head gave you a concussion?"

"I know what I saw." Danny said stubbornly as he was annoyed at Jazz for not believing him.

Jazz looked like she wanted to argue, but she shook her head as Danny was still injured before she leaned in and kissed him on his forehead. "Just focus on getting well Danny." She said turning to leave and let their parents know that he was awake.

"Jazz, I know what I saw." Danny repeated as she left. "Ghosts… They're dangerous."

More dangerous than people realize.

 _ **~Present Time~**_

Danny grimaced as he touched the scar, phantom pain shooting through him.

He never got over that day.

As soon as he was let out he begged for Mom to teach him Martial Arts so he would be able to avoid being defenseless like that again and after a bit he asked Dad to teach him how all of the Anti-Ghost Weapons worked and how to read the blueprints.

Giving a sigh, Danny put the sunglasses back on as he left his bedroom and slid down the stair banister.

There wasn't any use to thinking about the past.

Once he was downstairs, Danny grabbed some stuff from the fridge before he walked down another set of stairs into the basement as he winced at seeing his parents working on an even bigger version of the Ghost Portal.

The Mk. III was a big mistake in his opinion, but his parents were adamant about building it to improve their studies.

Danny was just grateful that the Ghost Shield to keep them in the lab as well as the Anti Ghost Weapons actually worked.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Danny said making his presence known as he placed some stuff on the table. "I stopped by the kitchen."

"Did you bring Fudge?" Jack asked causing Danny to laugh as he knew his Dad pretty well to expect that.

"Yes, and some drinks." Danny said knowing that his parents would work themselves hard on a project so much that they would forget to eat or drink.

It was one of the ways he helped them out.

"So how is this portal coming?" Danny asked looking at it as he had to admit, it looked a lot more impressive than the Mk. II.

While the Mk. II was as big as his head when he was eight, the Mk. III was big enough to fit a man three times bigger than Jack at the moment, which is kind of hard to see, but it was huge!

"We should be done with it pretty soon." Maddie said putting a wrench down as Danny passed her a bottle of water. "Thanks sweetie."

"It's no problem, Mom." Danny said looking at the blast doors that had an Anti-Ghost Shield around it. "Man you guys are really going all-out with the defenses this time."

In truth he was extremely glad about that one.

"Well of course, we don't want to cause a Ghost Invasion by mistake." Jack said with a laugh as he hammered a loose part back in. "You should get in your Hazmat Suit son."

"I'm good." Danny said not wanting to wear one at the moment as he stood back to watch them from a safe distance, his eye looking to where the Ecto Guns were and he was itching to arm himself just in case.

"And done." Maddie's voice caused Danny to snap to attention as he realized what she said. "Danny."

Giving a nod, Danny grabbed the Ecto Guns, handing the two big ones to his parents while he held the pistol he gripped it tightly while Jack got ready to plug it in.

"Ready?" Jack asked as Maddie and Danny gave a nod, the latter looking tense. " **BANZAI!** "

Jamming the plugs together the Mk. III Ghost Portal sparked and shook before it stopped causing some confusion.

"It didn't work?" Jack asked disappointed while Danny sighed in relief. "Why didn't it work, we went over the blueprints."

"Perhaps we missed something." Maddie said placing her weapon down as she put a hand around Jack's arm, leading him away from the basement. "We did try to make it bigger than the Mk. 1 and Mk. II."

"So we should look over what we might've missed?" Jack asked interest in his tone as he was lead upstairs, both of them leaving Danny by himself as he still had a hold of the pistol glaring at the Mk. III.

"I never understood why they would build you." Danny said the the inactive portal. "Why the would want to study Ghosts, maybe I never will."

Still glaring at the Mk. III, Danny remembered when the Mk. II worked and the Ghost that nearly clawed out his left eye causing him to cry out in frustration as he kicked a stray part into the Ghost Portal, unknowingly hitting the On button that was inside of the machine.

Turning to leave after placing the pistol down, Danny paused as he heard the machine sparking and he turned to see electricity coming off of it in sparks as it began to shudder.

"What the-?" Danny was cut off as the portal practically exploded with energy, the swirling vortex showing as cold air shot past Danny, whipping his black hair back as his sunglasses were knocked off of his face.

Hearing laughter, Danny forced himself to look against the force of the cold energy and he paled as he saw hundreds of specters shooting out laughing wildly as they went out through the walls, ceiling and floor considering the Anti-Ghost Shields were inactive.

"No." Danny picked up the pistol and ran towards the machine. "No, God no!"

Making it to the computer, Danny typed in the override that his parents taught him as the blast doors closed shut, cutting off more of the Ghosts.

But it didn't matter.

Hundreds of them escaped the lab into Amity Park… Into the world.

Any damage they would do, anyone they injured.

It would all be his fault.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Yes a rewrite of Amity's Dark Phantom, I looked over how I've done the original and I'm sorry but I really feel like I could do better than what I have done so far. Especially with attempting to make it more realistic… Or as realistic as I can with Ghosts involved and I'm attempting to flesh things out a bit more.**

 **And I have at least four main bad guys planned, think of them being shown like from Arrow if you want, a main bad guy for each season or maybe two at once at some point.**

 **The first one will be obvious if you know Danny Phantom.**

 **So read, review all of that good stuff and I'll continue this soon.**

 **This is Spidey Signing Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Haunted Library

_**Before I get to this chapter I want to apologize for leaving abruptly these last two months, a lot of crap has been going down in my personal life, but I'm sorry.**_

 _ **In a way I almost gave up on writing fanfiction because when you think about it like this it's just a Hobby, I need to live my life because before two months ago I've been ignoring a lot in my life and it was slowly becoming more frequent ever since I began, including distancing myself from people which isn't healthy as they told me and I have to agree which was why I kept myself from being on here for so long.**_

 _ **But it was stupid and selfish of me to do so without a word to anyone who reads my stories and for that I apologize, I'm still going to update stories but I'm not going to go about it like I have been the last few months.**_

 _ **Alright I think that's enough of pushing my problems onto you guys, so here's the next long-awaited chapter to Legend of the Dark Phantom which has been sitting on the backburner for a freaking year.**_

 _ **Chapter 02: The Haunted Library**_

It's been a day since the Ghosts escaped the lab and Danny has been on the edge for the last few hours.

With how dangerous they seemed, he's been expecting for riots to appear or for more destruction to happen… But it was still peaceful, or as peaceful as you can get in Amity Park.

But he knew that it was the calm before the storm.

"Idiot," Danny muttered as he had a hand on his forehead while walking to school. "Out of all the things you could do you unleash a horde of Ghosts to the world."

How was he supposed to know the On button was on the inside of the machine? For that matter why the hell was it on the inside in the first place?!

Thankfully his parents now know the portal is functioning, although Danny didn't tell them about the Ghosts escaping because of his stupid mistake.

' _Okay maybe you're overreacting, the Ghosts aren't really doing anything right now._ ' Danny thought to himself looking to a bright side. ' _Maybe they won't cause any trouble?_ '

It was stupid to even think that, but he was willing to be optimistic in this point.

But he was also being prepared as he kept a pocket knife in his pocket, the blade was a type of metal that his Dad had, he forgot the name of it but it could hurt Ghosts, in theory.

Hey, considering the Anti-Ghost Shields and Ecto Weapons were theories before the first Ghost Attack all those years ago, Danny was willing to put his faith in the pocket knife, especially considering he wasn't risking bringing an Ecto Pistol to school.

He doesn't need to get into that kind of trouble anytime soon.

* * *

Danny had his fingers locked together as homeroom went on as usual, he would normally pay attention to what Mr. Lancer was teaching, but he had other things on his mind.

"So here's what I was thinking," Tucker said next to him writing some stuff down. "If we do this right it's like a squeeze play."

Danny blinked as he heard that and he finally turned to him. "Okay, what are you talking about?" He asked a little concerned.

"Really, you haven't been listening?" Tucker asked with a sigh as he began to repeat himself. "Look I figured out the reason why neither of us have girlfriends."

"Did you now?" Danny asked looking back towards Mr. Lancer to make sure they don't get caught for talking.

"Yes, we don't have a reputation," Tucker said to him. "What we need is something that will show the school the baddasses we are."

Danny gave him a dry look. "Should I be worried by what you have planned?"

"Nope, it's simple," Tucker said proudly. "We get motorcycles."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but we're fourteen," Danny reminded him. "We can't even get a car."

"And there lies the stone cold truth of reality." Tucker moaned dramatically.

Danny rolled his eyes as he smirked. "Well there's always D.O.O.M."

"Video Games do not pick up girls," Tucker muttered his arms crossed. "It chases them away."

"Well I-." Danny stopped as a shadow overcame him and he looked up to see Mr. Lancer.

"I realize that class can be boring Mr. Fenton but I would like to ask for you to remember that you're not here to have fun, but to learn." Mr. Lancer said causing Danny to smile sheepishly.

"Sorry sir." Danny apologized as Tucker looked away innocently before Mr. Lancer gazed at him.

"And that goes double to you Mr. Foley."

"Got it Mr. L," Tucker said trying to be sly only to stop as Mr. Lancer narrowed his eyes. "Shutting up now."

The class chuckled at them getting into trouble before the bell rang.

"Don't forget I want Page 52 about Hamlet done by Monday," Mr. Lancer called out as the students began to get their stuff and leave. "Mr. Fenton, a word."

Danny paused before Tucker placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll wait for you outside." He promised, making Danny nod.

As Tucker left, Danny walked to the front of Mr. Lancer's desk where the man was writing some stuff down. "Yes sir?"

Mr. Lancer didn't speak up immediately as he placed his pen down and quietly interlocked his fingers together, leaning on his desk. "Is something wrong, Mr. Fenton?"

"Huh?" Danny asked not expecting that.

"All year you've been very attentive, but today you seemed to be-. Distracted," Mr. Lancer said carefully, avoiding saying something else. "Even from speaking with Mr. Foley."

"Oh sorry, just a lot of stuff came up." Danny apologized seeing what he meant.

It wasn't the first time he's been caught in class, but today he was acting a bit unusual, anyone would after the other day.

"Very well, I won't pry but I would like for you to leave whatever it is outside of the classroom." Mr. Lancer said seeing that Danny wasn't going to say what it was.

Danny nodded in agreement. "Got it, do you need anything else?"

"No, you can go," Mr. Lancer said waving him off as he began writing into the book again. "Just remember Page 52 on Monday."

"Got it, sir." Danny said leaving, but he didn't see Mr. Lancer look at the door when he left, a worried expression on his face.

* * *

"So, what did Mr. L want?" Tucker asked curiously, the two boys heading for the Cafeteria.

"Just wanted to remind me to do something." Danny said, not telling him as he didn't want Tucker to get involved.

Tucker raised a brow, not convinced. "Uh-huh, if you say so," He said dropping it to mention something else. "So back to my plan on getting us girlfriends here's what I'm thinking since we can't get Motorcycles, how about a Group Date Cafe?"

Slowly Danny looked at him in disbelief. "No more anime for you," He said dryly before sighing. "Hey I'm going to head to the Library, alright?"

"The Library?" Tucker asked in disbelief at hearing that. "Dude why would you go there we already read enough."

"I just want to look into something to help me with some homework that's all." Danny said and Tucker opened his mouth. "Something by myself, I appreciate the help but I want to be able to do it without asking."

Danny was really hoping that Tucker would drop it as he wanted to head there to see if he could find a book on spirits.

Stupid place to search, but at this point he was at a loss and didn't know where else to look.

Thankfully, Tucker sighed. "If you need a hand just holler," He said giving a wave to walk off. "I'll be in the Cafeteria chowing down on some sloppy joes."

Knowing how Tucker was with eating meat, Danny snorted. "Then it's a good thing I chose today." He joked earning a slight glare from Tucker, but he could see that Tucker wasn't that bothered by it.

Seeing Tucker leave, Danny turned and walked off, hoping to reach the Library and get the research going before he rounded the corner, walking into someone.

"Sorry," Danny commented, bending over to pick up some papers that the person he bumped into dropped. "I really need to watch where I'm going."

Looking up as he grabbed the last paper, he paused at seeing that it was the new girl Sam who gave him a look, not a harsh one, but one of mistrust.

"Here," Danny said as she nodded, taking the papers back. "You're Sam, right?"

"I am." Sam answered, not saying much.

' _Wow, she really must hate socializing._ ' Danny idly thought before remembering that he had to get to the Library.

"Well it was nice to meet you but I need to get going, again sorry for bumping into you." Danny said quickly going around Sam who gave him a weird look for his hasty retreat.

But he didn't let it bother him and pretty soon was inside of the Library, casually looking through different books on the shelves.

' _Tch, what am I doing?_ ' Danny thought to himself, placing a book about exorcism back when he realized it was a science fiction adventure book. ' _Do I really expect to find a book about Ghosts in a school library?_ '

Giving a sigh, Danny continued looking.

' _What else can I do though? I know next to nothing but the theories that Mom and Dad made and I can't just sit by after unleashing a horde by mistake._ '

Just thinking about that made Danny grimace as he had a guilty conscience about what happened.

And he still hasn't told his parents about the horde escaping, a stupid mistake on his part, but he just couldn't force himself to confess about it.

Then there was the fact he can't tell anyone else without looking insane and getting shipped to the nearest Asylum to be treated.

' _There has to be some way I can solve this without anything getting worse._ ' Danny thought before finding a weird book, one he's never seen inside of the library before.

' _ **Ghosts of the Ghost Zone by Friedrich Isak Showenhower.**_ '

"Weird." Danny muttered as he was certain the book wasn't there a second ago and there was a bookmark in it with a CW emblem on it.

Raising a brow, Danny opened it to show very detailed sketches of Ghosts, their obsessions and abilities combined with some history.

' _Is this for real?_ ' Danny thought looking through it before finding something strange.

This book didn't have a library seal on it.

It wasn't a library book.

Which meant he could take it without raising a few eyebrows.

Danny looked around, seeing he was alone and frowned.

If this was real, it seemed to be too much of a coincidence for it to be here, but Danny cautiously placed it in his backpack that he carried with him.

Having this book was better than nothing, that was for sure.

Then Danny paused, seeing his own breath as the air got colder.

That was strange.

There's no air conditioning inside of the Library and school just started back up a month ago, so it was still summer.

So why was it cold?

Trusting his gut that something was amiss, Danny walked deeper into the Library, feeling the air get colder with each step he took, noting that the Library was devoid of students-even the teacher who watches over the Library was gone-wait, there was one student carefully reading a book.

Danny thinks his name was Poindexter.

Sydney Poindexter.

Shaking his head, Danny continued walking deeper until he was in the very heart of the library and that was when he froze-figuratively- in fear.

Just around the corner was a person calmly reading a book. But this person wasn't human.

This person had neon green skin with wavy brown hair, red eyes that had glasses over them-the glasses were chained around his neck and he wore a black suit. Instead of legs however, there was a green wispy tail.

Danny knew that this was a Ghost and he tensed even more when it turned towards him.

The spirit however chuckled. "Ah, a young mind inside of a Library, that is a rare thing these days," He said carefully closing the book-something on Edgar Allen Poe surprisingly enough. "Greetings youngling, I am the Librarian."

' _The Librarian?_ ' Danny's confusion overrode his fears as he raised a brow at the spirit, tensing with it flying close to him.

"Why do you hide your eyes youngling?" The Librarian had a curious tone to his voice, reaching over towards Danny's sunglasses and his mind flash backed to where the one spirit slashed through his eye and quickly got out of his reach in a hostile stance.

"None of your damned business." Danny said harshly, the thought of that day filling him with barely repressed anger.

The Librarian frowned at his lack of respect in his tone before turning away. "Maybe it isn't but you should mind your tongue, youngling," He retorted placing the book back on the shelf and floated around looking to find another one. "And keep your voice down while you're at it, we are in a Library after all."

Danny found himself wondering what was with this Ghost.

From all the studies he and his parents had done, he was told that Ghosts were incapable of feeling or anything but he swore there was a tinge of annoyance in this Ghost's tone.

' _Then again, we only encountered Ghosts once and that was without a conversation added to the mix._ ' Danny thought to himself, seeing the Librarian pick out another book. ' _Could we have been wrong-._ '

The sound of paper ripping filled the air, causing the air to get extremely cold as the Librarian's head shot up, a look of unadulterated rage in his eyes.

"Who dares defile a book?!" The Librarian asked taking off towards it.

Danny blinked at that as he was surprised by the change of attitude before remembering who was in the Library earlier.

Giving a curse, Danny ran to where he saw the Librarian fly off towards, increasing his speed when he heard a cry of surprise.

Making it to where the cry came from, Danny was greeted with the scene of the Librarian holding Sydney Poindexter by the scruff of his shirt, the teen at this point was shaking from fear and at the point of wetting his pants with books flying around them, glowing with energy.

"How dare you defile works of art!" The Librarian snarled holding the teen up high.

Sydney shivered, not sure what was going on and he was rightfully terrified. "It was an accident, I didn't mean it!"

Not even thinking, Danny grabbed a nearby book that wasn't glowing and chucked it. "Hey!"

His voice caught the Librarian off guard, making him turn in time for the book to slam into his face, sending him flying back a foot while letting Sydney go at the same time, the teen landing on the ground.

"Get out of here!" Danny ordered and Sydney wasted no time in following that order, especially with the Librarian's rage now pointed directly at Danny.

"You should've minded your business Youngling," The Librarian stated dangerously. "Now you will suffer in his place."

With that his hand shot forward, making all the books shoot right at Danny who ducked in time to see the books literally slice through a bookshelf, making it fall over, causing his eyes to widen behind his shades.

' _What did I get myself into?_ ' Danny thought quickly running off with the Librarian giving chase.

"There's no running in the Library!" The Librarian snarled more books shooting off the shelf with Danny ducking and weaving his way around them the training in Martial Arts and Gymnastics helping him in this case before he jumped over a table, grabbing a chair and using the momentum in spinning around to throw it.

The Librarian wasn't prepared for that with the chair slamming into him, giving Danny enough time to run down a book aisle.

Thinking quickly, Danny used the ledge to jump up and climb the bookshelf, having practice doing that at home, making it to the top in time for the Librarian to look down the aisle, gaining a stupefied look on his face at seeing Danny disappear.

"Where are you?" The Librarian no longer sounded angry as he was a little intrigued in how this child was doing in this little skirmish, but he didn't look up not thinking that a human would make an attack from above.

Danny crouched on top of the bookshelf and slowly pulled out the knife that he had with him, following the Librarian silently. Finally after waiting for the right moment, Danny jumped landing feet first on the Librarian causing him to yelp in surprise and that was before Danny jammed the knife into his back.

The Librarian gave a roar of pain from the action and energy blasted Danny back into the bookshelf while another bookshelf landed right on him.

Danny felt his vision swimming while the Librarian ripped the knife out of his shoulder and looked at it his eyes narrowing in thought.

' _Ectoranium?_ ' The Librarian now looked at Danny in new interest at this development seeing him pass out from the blow. ' _This one is dangerous-._ '

Footsteps caused the Librarian to tense and turned invisible, taking the knife with him as he watched the first child come in with a bald man in a blue shirt, seeing their eyes widen at the damage before seeing the Youngling unconscious under a bookcase.

Deciding to be discreet, the Librarian flew off not wanting to be bothered any longer.

* * *

Danny groaned in pain when he opened his eyes, a light shining down on them causing him to hiss and cover them.

"Easy Mr. Fenton," A voice said in a soothing tone. "Give your eyes a second to adjust."

Slowly Danny reopened his eyes now seeing where he was.

It was the Nurse's Office where he saw Mr. Lancer next to the School Nurse, the latter was the one who spoke.

"Mr. Lancer? Nurse Alice?" Danny asked in confusion, wincing with his head pounding. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you would tell us Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer said, concern in his tone.

Nurse Alice had a small flashlight now checking Danny for signs of a concussion when he spoke. "I-I don't know," He lied knowing that there was no way he could reveal the truth and have them take it seriously, especially since he obviously hit his head. "I remembered hearing a scream and going to investigate it before a bookshelf fell on me."

"Memory loss from the point of impact to the cranium." Nurse Alice deduced, writing that down.

Danny felt that was a good and convenient cover when Mr. Lancer spoke up. "Mr. Poindexter came to me telling me a tale of a glowing green man in the Library," He said, nearly making Danny wince. "I thought he was attempting to pull something but then he mentioned something about you being in trouble, so I investigated."

"I'm sorry Mr. Lancer, but I can't remember anything." Danny looked down, making a show of being at a loss, hiding the guilt of lying. "Just the bookcase falling."

"I see." Mr. Lancer looked disappointed due to how he wanted to catch the one who did this in the first place and asking Mr. Poindexter wasn't getting anywhere before he sighed. "Your sister and Mr. Foley are here to see you."

"They are?" Danny asked in surprise.

Sure he could understand his sister seeing him but Tucker was terrified of the Nurse's Office.

"We also called your parents to pick you up and maybe keep you at home for the next few days." Nurse Alice said to him. "Your memory of what happened might come back but it will take time and until then you need bed rest."

"Yes Ma'am," Danny said despite not wanting to do that before asking something else. "Um, where are my sunglasses?"

Already knowing how Danny was with hiding the scar beneath his glasses, Nurse Alice silently handed him the sunglasses right as Mr. Lancer opened the door for his sister and friend.

"Danny are you alright?!" Jazz asked quickly looking him over for injuries.

All Danny did was look at her with a raised brow behind his shades causing Jazz to look apologetic at the question.

"Sorry of course you're not."

"It's fine," Danny didn't look too bothered by that. "How long was I out?"

Tucker adopted a forlorn look. "Five days."

That caused for Danny to shoot up. "Five days?!" He asked in alarm.

Tucker busted out laughing despite the warning looks he got from everyone else. "Nah it was only for an hour."

Danny just rolled his eyes at Tucker's attempt to ease the tension. "Right ignoring your poor attempt at humor, when can I leave?"

"As soon as Mom and Dad get here." Jazz said making Danny sigh before she lifted up his backpack. "Do you want me to wait with you?"

Danny smiled a bit at his sister. "I'm fine, thanks."

"I need to go." Tucker said his eyes catching sight of the syringes causing him to pale a bit. "But I'll be by later to see how you're doing."

"Got it Tuck." Danny replied at him, but as they left him alone with the two teachers, Danny's thoughts went back to the Librarian.

The Ghost was still in the school and that meant that anyone who went to the Library would be in danger.

He needs to find a way to get him out of there.

* * *

Later that night, Danny found himself in the Fenton Op's center sitting at the desk with a frown, his sunglasses on the desk itself.

He went up there earlier to do some homework, but right now he couldn't focus.

Not with how that Ghost was still there and then there was the fact that the Ghost has his knife, his one advantage.

' _But it worked, so that means next time I should bring in more Fenton Tech to take him down._ ' Danny thought leaning back. ' _I can't focus on homework._ '

Deciding to put it back in his backpack, Danny paused and pulled out the book to look through it by skimming through some of the pages to see the sketches again.

If this was real then this Friedrich guy must've done his research-.

Danny's eyes widened after skimming the page with the bookmark and slowly turned back to it.

It was the Librarian Ghost. "I-It is real." Danny stood up and paced around the room reading the book. "The Librarian Ghost, also known as Samuel Turner was once a young soul full of life at the beginning of the 20th century. Always alone, he found love in books and wanted to be a Librarian. It is unknown how he became a Ghost although suicide seems to be a possible process."

Now closing the book, Danny got to the computer and opened up google to type in 'Samuel Turner 20th Century'.

Considering he had a name it was possible he could find out more about this guy.

There was rarely anything on the search besides a few files about a shooting last year by a Samuel Turner-wrong guy with the same name- before he came across an intriguing link.

' _ **Man Hangs himself in Casper Library.**_ '

Danny quickly clicked on it and opened an extremely old news article where the body of the local Librarian was found hanging from the top of a bookshelf, the exact same row that the teen met the Librarian.

Seeing the date was June 3rd, 1930, Danny figured it out.

"That was when the Stock Market crashed," Danny leaned back with a frown having mixed feelings about this. "No job and I don't think he had any friends so he didn't see anything to live for."

On one hand he knew he could use this information to his advantage if he confronted the Ghost again, but on the other hand he couldn't help but feel some pity for the spirit who remains at the place he committed suicide.

"Danny?" Danny jumped and quickly closed out the web page right when Jazz walked up, thankfully the door to the room was directly behind the computer desk so there was no reason for her to see what was on the screen. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared." Danny lied straight through his teeth, fingering his shades as he did so. "What's up?"

"I came up to get you for Dinner." Jazz said seeing through the lie considering that Danny had a habit of fingering his shades whenever he was lying, but knowing how he was she didn't push.

Danny hesitated causing Jazz to smirk, knowing what he was thinking.

"It's take-out."

"Oh thank God." Danny sighed, relieved that their parents didn't cook before he grabbed his bag and ran out to get down there.

Jazz went to follow him before looking back at the computer, biting her lip with some curiosity showing on her face.

It won out and she quickly brought up the last thing Danny looked up to see why he was nervous. Maybe it was something she could help him through so she could practice her psychology?

She wasn't expecting for it to be a News Article from the early thirties about a man hanging themselves in their school library.

"Why would you look this up?" Jazz questioned, concern in her tone.

* * *

Danny was quiet while in the Fenton Lab with Maddie and Jack, currently wearing a white hazmat suit in comparison to their orange and teal, carefully examining the video footage of a small camera they placed inside of the Ghost Zone.

It wasn't as creepy as Danny thought it could be, but the swirling green surroundings were still a bit unsettling.

Taking a small sigh as he wrote down a bit of a report, Danny glanced over his shoulder to see Jack working on some kind of glowing rope that caught his interest.

Now a bit curious in what it was, Danny stood up and left the screen with it still recording in case something happens while he wasn't looking and walked over. "Jack, I don't think some of these are possible." Maddie was next to Jack holding some blueprints. "We don't have the right materials for some of them."

"We'll find a way Mads, we did create the Fenton Thermos and the Fenton Fisher." Jack said optimistically while Danny raised a brow.

"Dad, the Thermos is just a Thermos it doesn't work." Danny told him causing Jack to give a booming laugh.

"It might just be a Thermos but it's a Thermos with the word Fenton on it."

"So it's like the Fenton Anti-Creep stick?" Danny asked dryly pointing towards a normal baseball bat with the F emblem on it, hanging in what looked to be the beginning of an armory with a few Ecto Guns.

"Exactly," Jack clapped a hand on Danny's shoulders. "So anything new with the recordings?"

"Not really, I've seen nothing but the sky there." Danny sighed and rubbed his head.

"Danny maybe you should turn in early," Maddie suggested, surprising the teen. "You've had a hard day."

"I'm fine Mom." Danny waved it off before quirking a brow. "So what's the rope for?"

"It's the line for the Fenton Fisher, completely indestructible and if we're right a Ghost won't be able to phase through it." Jack explained, showing the flexibility by pulling on it.

Considering how strong his Dad was as most of the weight on him was actually muscle, Danny was pretty impressed by how durable the rope seemed.

But he was looking at it in contemplation.

If a Ghost couldn't phase through it-and it was more likely they can't given how his parents knew exactly what they were building, this line would be invaluable against the Librarian.

Same thing for the Thermos considering they never tested it on an actual Ghost before.

' _And I'll have to grab my pistol considering my knife was gone when I woke up._ ' Danny was slightly disappointed that he no longer had the pocket knife considering it worked well against the Librarian who he was sure had it due to the fact that he didn't get any sign of Mr. Lancer finding it in there.

* * *

Late that night, Danny was sneaking into Casper High to get to the Library.

He didn't want to wait any longer than he had to with how volatile and deadly the Librarian was.

And due to it being the weekend now, he knew it was the best time to do it.

Right now he was dressed all in black, with a ski mask over his face-he didn't want anyone to know who he was despite how sketchy he looked.

He also had a small tool belt on with the Thermos on his left side while an Ecto Pistol was strapped to his right and he had the glowing Fenton Line rolled up, ready to grab.

The Ecto Pistol looked very different than what his Parents made considering he made his own version with materials he's gained over the years-he has a hard enough time hiding it so he never tried building the other Fenton Weaponry in fear of his parents finding it.

If they knew what he was doing now they would ground him for the rest of his life.

Calmly picking the lock to get inside of the Library from outside, Danny slipped in silently and walked through the row of shelves, seeing some of them still knocked over from his last fight.

It was cold, very cold and that was what told Danny that the Librarian was here somewhere.

Keeping an eye on his surroundings, Danny stopped in fear at seeing two red eyes glaring at him from the shadows.

"A Thief in the Library?" The Librarian asked rage in his tone. "You have some nerve-."

"I'm not a thief." Danny said causing the Librarian's eyes to widen in recognition at his voice.

"The Youngling?!" Librarian flew into view and the lightless room made his appearance more menacing. "Do you covet death so much that you return here after what you've done."

"No I just came to talk," Danny said taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Samuel."

"Yo-," The Librarian couldn't form a sentence at first in his shock. "You know my name?"

"I did my research and found out about what happened," Danny said seeing the uncertainty flicker in Librarian's eyes and pushed forward. "We don't have to fight, we can just talk it out."

"Talk? No the time for talking has passed youngling." The Librarian snarled, clearly remembering when he was stabbed in the shoulder. "We have unfinished business to attend to."

Danny gave a sad sigh, seeing that diplomacy wouldn't work here. "Very well, then you leave me no choice." He quickly pulled the Ecto Pistol out and shot at the Librarian who was too shocked at the sight to turn intangible.

Giving a cry of pain, the Librarian's hands glowed making books shoot out at Danny who quickly dove for cover. "Great thing to put in my obituary," He muttered with the books flying above him, cutting into the wall. "Death by paper-cut."

So he took on a part of the ecto fishing line with a metal hook attached to it and spun it around before tossing it at the Librarian who turned intangible quickly only to be surprised when the rope actually wrapped around him.

"What is this?!" The Librarian demanded only to be kicked in the chest by Danny, using the momentum to launch himself backwards and do a handspring dodge another book.

"Something I'd like to call Ghost-Wire." Danny commented dryly, not wanting to give out his family name as he pulled on the wire to make the Librarian spin a bit uncontrollably.

While he was spinning, Danny let loose a left hook followed up by a roundhouse kick, sending the Librarian right into a table where he flew up quickly and tackled Danny who was unprepared for the sheer strength of the Ghost who just palmed his chest, sending him crashing through a chair in pain.

' _Shit, I think I broke something._ ' Danny thought, his chest flaring up in pain.

"To be able to harm Ghosts, you aren't normal." The Librarian muttered before giving a yell, every book in the library was beginning to glow and fly out of the bookcase in a twister of energy, the force of the wind, blowing Danny back a bit. "It's time I end this."

"Couldn't agree with you more Samuel," Danny muttered, taking the Thermos out and uncapping it. "Please work."

With that he aimed it at the Librarian and pressed the button.

A beam of blue energy shot out, enveloping the Librarian much to his surprise. "W-What is this?!" He shouted trying to escape the energy before he felt himself being pulled in. "N-No let me go."

"I'm sorry," Danny muttered when the Librarian was pulled in, closing the Thermos. "You've been dealt a bad hand in life, but that doesn't give you the right to terrorize people."

That was when he heard the books drop, followed by something metal and turned with a raised brow to see his pocket knife.

"Sweet, I got this back." Danny pocketed the knife and retrieved the wire when the door slammed open to show the school security guard.

"Hey stop," He shouted at seeing Danny, who was thankful that he wore the mask before he ran. "I said stop!"

* * *

Danny groaned as he made his way back into the Fenton Ops, taking the mask off with a smirk.

He lost the guard thankfully and felt that he might be on the News in the morning but Danny couldn't help but feel elated.

' _I took on a Ghost and won._ ' Danny thought, proud of his accomplishment.

Maybe he had a chance at this?

Giving a slight laugh of relief, Danny turned to look at the Thermos his smile falling.

So he caught the Librarian, what should he do with him?

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Been awhile huh? Sorry for the long hiatus on this story and I hope this chapter makes up for it.**_

 _ **Some of it was the same as the re-write but there were quite a few differences too that I hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **So let me answer some reviews.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Yes to all of them.**_

 _ **JP-Ryder: Huh cameos like that would be good to type, but right now I want to keep this mainly DP-although I might take some bad guys from other forms of media to be an enemy of the Dark Phantom.**_

 _ **Coldblue: Yup that was the whole point, I felt that was missing from the original story and I wanted to give a point of view on what this version of Amity Park was-sure it's the same as Canon but it's also hiding a lot more danger underneath it all, especially when night falls. I felt it would add more to Tucker's character if he was like that-he is a hacker in Canon after all so why not add to that? Jazz, Jack and Maddie are the hardest for me to type but I hope I'm doing them justice and I hope to add more of them as I get used to typing them.**_

 _ **Now for the questions. 1) Well yes and no, he'll tell them that it turned on but not the how and what happened for the reasons you listed. 2) Yes, Maddie's remark about that will be shown later on but Danny has been training intensely for six years so it stands to show that he is kind of a genius in terms of Martial Arts but still has a long way to go. 3) That's a pretty good point, especially because of how fluid Maddie was shown to be in fights in the cartoon, trophies and certificates will be shown. 4) Yes it will be shown as the story continues, so far Danny is still working on how it all works, just the stuff his parents already built and he can read the blueprints, but working on them in his own time is something he hasn't attempted as of yet-mostly due to not having an area to do so. 5) I haven't, but I will attempt to do so when I can. 6) Pretty likely, I will drop hints of a remnants of one in future chapters but they won't come into play until much later. 7) That will happen again and that was why i redid this because I felt I could've done better with the story in terms of making it a good one. 8) That might happen but not until a bit later when the Dark Phantom is becoming an 'Urban' Myth. 9) Nah, I might have Tucker come in later than last time because I did kind of screwed up in him just bringing him in out of nowhere last time. 10) No clue. 11) Holy crap that's an awesome origin for Ember McLain.**_

 _ **Nightmaster000: Looking back at the original I believe that I screwed up on a few parts, I won't list them to save time but I felt it could always be better which was why I began to do this-and I can't believe I just let it rest for a year without any word. I'll keep the original up but I will only update the newer version. I do plan to use the stuff I was going to do in the original-another reason I kept the original story so I could look back over those reviews and not forget them. As for the pairing, still not sure.**_

 _ **FanficFan920: Yes that's exactly what's going on here.**_

 _ **Justus80: I guess it's because of how I look at it now compared to how I typed back then, I can see a lot of errors-then again I'm never satisfied when it comes to improving my writing but I just wanted to try and make this story better.**_

 _ **The Keeper of Worlds: Sorry for the extremely long wait, here you go.**_

 _ **Slenderbrine: Thanks that was what I was going for, after all it's actually pretty fun to type a story about a powerless Danny still trying to be a Hero, and show the more dangerous and dark parts of the Danny Phantom Universe.**_

 _ **Revan Alek Shan: I am sorry for the long wait.**_

 _ **Richard1081: Sorry about that, I lost my muse on a lot of DP related stories which is why I'm trying to work my way back in with this one.**_

 _ **Alright this is Spidey Signing Out, see you all next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Food Wars Part 1

_**Chapter 03: Food Wars Part 1**_

 _ **~Night of the Portal Activating~**_

Whistling could be heard as Angela the Lunch Lady for Casper High was cooking in the Kitchen, preparing the food for the students to enjoy. Truth be told she didn't really care for this job that much-sure when she started she enjoyed it, seeing the bright faces of students getting lunch.

But over the years that toned down as each day the students got more disrespectful and showed their disgust over the cafeteria food, even saying it to her face. It got to the point where she wondered why she even bothered trying, but it was her job and she was determined to continue it.

Still it wouldn't hurt to have some form of respect from those kids wouldn't it?

Angela paused as she felt a cold chill as movement could be heard behind her and she turned only to scream at the sight while an arm made of meat reached for her.

 _ **~Present Time~**_

Danny sat at the Kitchen Table a good week after catching the Librarian watching the news.

They were still going on about the 'vandalism' that someone did to the school library and how whoever it was would eventually be caught and he shook his head.

Probably for the best that they believed that it was simple vandalism rather than Ghosts attacking people.

"The nerve of some people." Jazz commented with her arms crossed looking at the TV. "To trash a school library like that?"

Danny just shrugged not saying anything that could incriminate him.

It's been a busy week as he's been going through some of the blueprints his parents had, making his own copy so he could make his own stuff and waiting for his ribs to heal so he didn't have to hide any bruises, reading the Ghosts of the Ghost Zone book while doing so.

He was also trying to make a better way to disguise himself to avoid looking like he was about to mug someone. A small childish part of him felt like he was playing Superhero but that was quietly quelled by the serious part reminding him that he needed to find the other escaped Ghosts and catch them.

The fight with the Librarian showed that he has a chance at this due to how he actually won that fight but it also showed him just how powerful Ghosts really were, the Librarian was definitely more powerful than the one that nearly clawed his eye out and the others could be even stronger.

He had to be prepared.

Closing his notebook where he had a crude drawing of some armor he wanted to build-although it was probably unrealistic given how things really were in life, Danny looked back up to see that the weather was going to be pretty sunny.

Well that was good to know.

Back to the armor, he could use his Hazmat Suit as when he looked through the blueprints he saw that it was more than a simple Hazmat Suit, it was tear resistant and offered some protection from blunt force trauma given the hazardous nature of their experiments, there were a few extra's so he could borrow one and modify it-.

That was when he noticed that Jazz was giving him a worried look. "Can I help you?" He asked a little annoyed by the look.

Jazz just frowned at his tone. "I was calling your name for the last five minutes, just what were you working on?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Oh nothing really important, just something that I want to talk to Tucker about." Danny lied as he didn't want to bring his friend into this.

Not only would he be hard pressed to convince Tucker of the threats but it would be selfish to drag him into the mess he created.

"So what do you want?" Danny asked as he was curious in why she called his name when he wasn't paying attention.

"You're not getting involved in anything weird are you?" Jazz asked remembering the news article Danny was reading.

"Nope." Danny said immediately, trying to look normal.

Jazz gave him a look of disbelief before Jack ran in. "Morning Jazzy-Pants, Danny-Boy!" He greeted opening the fridge.

"Hey Dad." Both Danny and Jazz greeted seeing the man pushing some stuff to the side looking for something.

"Have either of you seen the box lunch I had in here?" Jack asked looking around.

Danny just chuckled. "It's right behind the emergency ham." He said with his Dad giving a shout at finding it.

Jazz just pinched her nose to relieve some stress at being in a weird family.

* * *

"It was you wasn't it?" Danny blinked as Sydney confronted him in school while he was trying to get a drink of water before the first bell.

"You're going to have to be more specific." Danny said having a sinking suspicion on what he meant.

"The Library, this last week people were saying it was vandalized," Sydney said swallowing nervously. "It was that green guy and you took care of him didn't you?"

Danny froze and his eyes quickly scanned around them behind his shades, thankfully no one was paying attention.

"What makes you say that? I barely remember what happened." Danny said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't, please I just want to know what was that?" Sydney said with a frown. "I tried ignoring this all week but I can't forget it."

Seeing that Sydney wasn't going to drop it and he didn't want anyone to overhear this he frowned. "... Meet me on the school rooftop after school." He said in a low tone to avoid being overheard.

Sydney looked ready to disagree but the warning bell rang showing he had to accept that as his shoulders slumped before he walked off.

When he disappeared from view, Danny messed with his hair in frustration.

Great, now he had to deal with this and he should've seen it coming, after all Sydney knew he was the only other person to see the Librarian and now he's gone after the report of someone vandalizing the Library?

Lovely.

* * *

Danny hid a surprised face as when class began they were assigned partners to do an assignment and for once Tucker was assigned to someone else and his partner was none other than Sam Manson.

It was just a simple assignment that on the History of Amity Park, back when it was founded by and named after Amity Richardson in 1845. Currently they were reading on the trial of a weird occult that was created around six years after Amity Park was founded.

"Strange how some places get gangs and the racists, but we got a Cult." Danny couldn't help but say. "Think they wore all black-?"

Sam just gave him a look as he went quiet remembering that Sam wore all black. Crap there he went running his mouth again.

"Uh sorry about that." Danny apologized with a nervous laugh before deciding to at least be friendly as they. "So how have you been settling into Amity Park?"

"Fine." Sam said in a short, abrupt manner.

That kind of put Danny off as he was kind of expecting a bit more than that. "Oh uh cool," He said hating how he sounded awkward. "Any favorite places?"

Now Sam was giving him a slight glare. "Danny was it?" She asked earning a nod. "Look I'm not here to make any friends so can we just get to the assignment."

"Right." Danny said dropping it.

Sam hasn't been hanging out with anyone in the school and the whole buzz about her being the new kid died down so people were leaving her alone, to be honest Danny kind of felt bad for her as she didn't seem to have a single friend to talk to. But she said she didn't want to make any so he shouldn't push.

Leaning back, Danny glanced over to see that Tucker saw that exchange and the tech teen made a motion showing that he really screwed that up.

In response Danny made a face at him as if asking what he was talking about?

Tucker just shrugged with a chuckle and he went back to his assignment further confusing Danny.

Sometimes he just didn't get his best friend.

* * *

After school, Danny waited on the rooftop looking up at the sky as clouds slowly passed by. It was pretty peaceful up here, he used to come up here during Lunch to catch a quick nap if he was tired but right now he had a bit more pressing issues-one of them now walking through the door.

"Hey Sydney thanks for coming." Danny said looking at the nervous teen.

"Well you asked me to come up here." Sydney said with a frown while Danny gave him a look. "What?"

"Are you sure you want to know what that was?" Danny asked giving Sydney a chance to back out. "Once you know things won't be the same."

Truth be told he was just saying that to make Sydney back out so he wouldn't have to explain this but the nerdy teen gave a nod determined to get some answers. "Just tell me Buster." He said before flinching. "P-Please?"

"Dude I'm not going to hit you for talking back to me," Danny said guessing that some of the jocks probably did that to him before sighing. "Okay first off do you believe in Ghosts?"

Sydney blinked, unsure of what he was getting at. "Of course not, Ghosts don't exist."

On hearing that, Danny chuckled and tossed him the book that he took from the Library. "Go to the page I have bookmarked." He said with Sydney looking unamused at seeing the title. "... Humor me."

His frown deepening, Sydney did so, almost dropping the book in shock at seeing the page showing the Librarian. "W-What?"

"Ghosts are not only real but dangerous and he wasn't the only one on the loose." Danny said with Sydney looking back at him.

"W-Wait so you're hunting them?" Sydney asked in disbelief remembering hearing the rumors about Danny's parents being Ghost Hunters.

It was one of those rumors that made people ostracized the Fentons, calling them nut jobs some people warning their kids not to interact with those 'weirdos'.

"And if I was?" Danny asked not denying or confirming that. "The News said that someone vandalized the Library, that's all I know about that issue."

With that said, Danny took the book back.

"So was that all or did you have any other questions?"

Sydney hesitated not sure if he truly wanted to know.

It kind of annoyed him that Danny was denying it when he clearly was the one from the News but he also was unsure if he should continue pushing this.

Seeing the hesitation, Danny spoke. "It's for the best that you drop this." He said making Sydney look indignant. "Think about it, how do you think people would react if they were told this without seeing what you have?"

Slowly understanding dawned on Sydney's face. "They would think I'm crazy."

"And you would most likely get bullied even more-."

"I don't get bullied." Sydney said shaking his head.

"I have to call bull crap on that one," Danny said in a deadpanned tone. "But back to what I'm saying it would cause an unneeded panic or draw of attention, just go back to living your life alright?"

He swore he saw Sydney tense a bit at that but the boy just gave a nod and left without a word-honestly that worried Danny but he couldn't afford to be distracted from his hunt for the Ghosts. He had to find them before another person see's them.

* * *

After school, Danny was walking home with Tucker who was working on overdrive on his PDA. "Alright I'll bite, what are you working on?" Danny couldn't help but ask.

"Oh just going through some rumors." Tucker said before chuckling. "Like get this, someone posted a rumor about seeing a green skinned lady in the Cafeteria this last week."

That made Danny pause, the Librarian flashing through his mind. "Did they?" He asked now interested.

That made Tucker quirk a brow. "Wow I had no idea you were into green women." He said as a joke.

Danny just rolled his eyes. "Hilarious, but tell me more about this rumor."

"It's only a rumor, like a bad scary story, I mean seriously a green skinned lady? Ooh a martian." Tucker teased with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Danny said looking away.

He'll look into this as soon as he can, but right now he couldn't afford to go in there at night due to last time so that meant he'll have to keep an eye out during school the next day with just the Thermos. Once he has a confirmation and if he's unable to catch it during the day then he'll go back at night.

His lack of response gained a worried look. "You alright Danny?" Tucker asked, concern in his voice. "I mean I didn't overdo it with the joke, did I?"

"Hm? Oh no it's fine Tuck just a lot on my mind." Danny said.

"You've been acting strange all week." Tucker said wanting to know what was bothering his friend. "I mean what could be bot-... Ooh."

Danny grew cautious as Tucker smirked. "What?" He asked wondering if Tucker figured it out.

"Could this have to do with a certain new student?" Tucker asked slyly. "After all you did start acting weird right after she showed up."

Danny blinked before realization sunk in. "Tuck it's not that." He said seeing how he came to that conclusion and honestly he was happy that his suspicions were wrong.

"So you say." Tucker said with a laugh earning an eye roll from Danny.

* * *

Making it back home after saying goodbye to Tucker, Danny paused when he heard his parents talking. Now he normally doesn't eavesdrop, but when he heard his name he couldn't help but be curious in what they were talking about.

"I can't help but think that something's wrong with Danny, he's been acting distant." Maddie's voice came from the Living Room, none of them hearing the front door.

"Come on Mads, we all were distant as a teenager," Jack's voice came through showing his usual happy-go lucky attitude, the sound of mechanical tinkering could be heard. "Danny knows that he can tell us anything if something is troubling him."

"I know." Danny peeked around the corner seeing that Jack seemed to be working on some sort of metal fishing rod while Maddie was pacing, her arms crossed, idly glancing at the wall where a few certificates and trophies were displayed.

They were all Martial Art ones.

"It's just that Danny has been pretty obsessive about certain subjects since we tried the Mk. II Portal," Maddie said, making Danny wince his scar burning from phantom pain while Jack stopped what he was doing a neutral look on his face, remembering that day well. "Especially when it came to Martial Arts and the Gymnastics I've been teaching him."

"Maddie he felt powerless." Jack said his tone now sounding serious. "Hell we all did after what that spook did."

It was a memory he wished he could forget because he never felt so scared before in his life, he almost lost their son, their youngest because of their excitement. That was the reason they made so many safeguards before attempting the Mk. III Portal and gave Danny his own Ecto Pistol.

"And besides I think we should be proud of him," Jack said returning to his usual self in an instant. "He made it pretty far in those Martial Arts tournaments you signed him up for."

There were quite a few third place trophies, a couple of second place ones and a single first place Trophy showing what he was getting at.

"Don't get me wrong I am and I'm happy he wants to know to defend himself, but I still worry." Maddie said with a sigh right as Jack smiled and placed the fishing rod down to give her a hug.

"Of course you worry Mads, it's our job to do so."

Now Danny felt a little guilty, this was obviously a private discussion even if it was about him and here he was eavesdropping on his parents. Not only that but they were right in a way.

He was very obsessive when it came to Martial Arts and Ghost Weaponry, enough to ignore food and sleep as long as he learned more. If he didn't have Tucker for a friend or Jazz for a sister he probably would've been a recluse.

Slowly backing up, Danny reopened the front door, this time making some noise. "I'm home." He called out closing the door, making more noise. "Mom? Dad?"

"We're in the Living Room sweetie." Maddie called out as Danny walked around the corner. "How was school?"

"It was fine, nothing interesting really happened," Danny said with a shrug, intent on appearing happy to avoid them worrying. "What about here?"

"You're just in time to see the prototype of our new weapon," Jack said proudly presenting the Fishing Rod only for the reel to fall off. "... Just as soon as I repair it."

Danny just quirked a brow. "What is it?"

"It's the Fenton Fisher, perfect for catching those unsuspecting spooks with the line I showed you last week." Jack said quickly fixing the reel before casting it as it went around the light above getting stuck. "Ah poo."

Maddie sighed as Jack handed the Fisher to Danny to run and get the ladder. "Sometimes I worry for him," Maddie said with Danny idly pressing a button curious in what this could do, making her eyes widen. "Danny don't-."

It was too late as the reel acted up and unexpectedly pulled Danny towards the ceiling where he hit his head and fell, landing on the couch with a headache. "Ow."

"Press that," Maddie finished rushing over to check on Danny right when Jack came in with the ladder. "Jack get the first aid and make a note that we might've put too much horsepower in the reel."

"It's fine Mom, just a headache." Danny said when the front door opened again with Jazz coming in.

Jazz took one look in the room with Danny holding his aching head to Maddie and Jack with the First Aid Kit, to the Fenton Fisher that was hanging in the middle of the room, swaying slightly along with the new crack in the ceiling.

"Do I dare ask?" Jazz was unsure if she wanted to know but Jack took that as an invitation to tell her about the Fisher making her groan.

* * *

Danny grumbled in the Ops Center that night, going over the Fenton Fisher Plans, only just the reel.

While that was an unexpected surprise, Danny was glad it happened because he could use something like that, it reminded him of that gadget from a Batman comic with the Grapple Gun?

Sure he could mess with the horsepower to lessen it a bit but with that and the unbreakable line he'll be golden if any of these Ghosts toss him into the air. Although he'll have to modify it a bit more.

It certainly would've been useful against Samuel.

Speaking of which.

Danny looked at the Thermos that held the Librarian for the last week.

He honestly had no idea on what to do with the Librarian, he couldn't keep him in there forever, that would seriously be a dick move, but he couldn't release him either unless it was back into the Ghost Zone but doing so would mean opening the portal and risking more coming out.

In theory he could give the Librarian to his parents but then not only would he have to explain how he caught him and why he did that but that would also be subjecting the guy to the experiments his parents would pull to find out more about Ghosts and build more effective weapons. At first he was okay with the idea because he was taught that Ghosts had no emotions, it was something his parents were taught as well as their own theories.

But that fight with the Librarian, it showed Danny that they were all wrong, not only do Ghosts have emotions but they can feel pain which makes that idea one of the worst ones out there and he was sick just thinking about it.

And if these Ghosts have emotions were all of them intent on hurting people or were they like people in where some of them only want to be left alone. Was his whole obsessive drive to want to take them out to avoid people being hurt wrong as well?

Giving a sigh, Danny just decided to work more on the Hazmat Suit he discretely borrowed. He already inverted the colors to where it was a black hazmat suit with silver gloves and boots-something to give him more dark colors to blend in and he had an old black cloak tied around it.

The cloak was actually one of the fireproof blankets that they had in the Lab, he just took one and worked on it-pretty hard as the damn thing was tear resistant, until he got it to look like a cloak.

Just in case one of these ghosts had pyrokinesis abilities, he wasn't taking any chances after seeing the Librarian fight and cut through the wall with freaking books. Plus the cloak hangs off the ground when he had it on so he didn't have to worry about stepping on it and it could easily unclasp just in case it get caught in something, watching the Incredibles taught him that.

Right now he just needed to work on the Mask because he tried on a different full face mask-one to avoid looking like a mugger-only for his vision to be blocked a bit.

So he decided to use some reflective lenses, his Mom had a lot of them for her goggles in various colors, so he borrowed a pair and he made them a little big like Spider-Man's so he wouldn't be blinded by the mask fabric in itself.

Raising the mask up, Danny just looked at it.

Honestly it didn't look half-bad.

Checking the time, Danny was surprised to see that it was two in the morning and quickly folded the makeshift Hazmat suit into his backpack along with the mask.

He'll work more on the makeshift grapple tomorrow.

Oh well at least it was a Friday.

* * *

Mr. Lancer frowned as he walked around the cafeteria with a shaken up Angela early the next morning. "Ms. Lewis this is getting ridiculous," He finally said after hearing nothing but meat monsters from the school lunch lady this last week. "I think the stress is getting to you."

"I'm telling you this school is haunted," Angela protested refusing to go into the kitchen. "And I'm not the only one, some students saw what I did."

"Most likely them jumping on the bandwagon of a new rumor," Mr. Lancer said dryly. "Look I can understand how stressful changing the menu can be but I think you're dealing with it the wrong way."

With that said, Mr. Lancer checked his watch.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a class to prepare for." Mr. Lancer said turning to walk away.

"Lionel I'm not crazy." Angela whispered remembering vividly what happened.

It was terrifying.

Shaking a bit, Angela left the Cafeteria and not a moment too soon as a shadow passed by the kitchen. "Menu," A voice muttered enraged. "Someone changed the menu?!"

A roar as a wet, squishy sound could be heard before the voice spoke a bit more menacing.

"Nobody changes the menu."

* * *

Danny found it very odd when he saw Tucker sobbing in the hallway making him blink slowly.

His friend was known to be pretty over dramatic when it came to certain stuff so he was wondering if it had to do with a failed pick up line or if something really did happen?

"Uh Tuck? You're kind of freaking me out."

"Danny it's horrible." Tucker grabbed him by the arms with a tight grip. "I'm talking apocalypse inducing horror."

"Tucker," Danny said with a frown. "You're cutting off circulation to my arms."

He could easily get out of it but he didn't want to do that to his friend who slowly let go of him.

"Sorry."

"Okay now what the hell is going on?" Danny asked now pretty curious.

Did it get leaked that he's the School Information Broker? That would be pretty bad if it did.

"The Menu," Tucker began eliciting a confused look. "It's been changed!"

… What?

"The Menu's… Been changed?" Danny asked stupefied by this.

That was what he was worried about?!

"It's horrible right?! All the meat gone!" Tucker said looking to the roof as if he was gazing to the heavens. "No more Sloppy Joes, no Hot Dogs, nothing edible it's horrible."

"Isn't Cafeteria Food horrible to begin with?" Danny joked to calm himself down from his annoyance at being worried for nothing.

"That's not the point, I live off of meat, without it there's no reason being here!"

When Tucker said that he fell to his knees and began to sob again while Danny was torn between trying to help his friend or pretend he doesn't know him and slowly back away.

"You sound like a drug addict when you say it like that." Danny pointed out.

Thankfully Tucker was almost back to normal when class began but he was working feverently on his PDA, using his connections as an Information Broker to desperately try and find out who changed the menu.

"Tuck give it a rest," Danny said honestly worried for his friend. "This is getting weird."

"Hey nobody takes my meat away." Tucker said before he saw Mr. Lancer looking their way and quietly put his PDA away to avoid it being taken away making Danny snort in amusement.

"Keep this up and we'll have an intervention."

* * *

Around Lunch Time Danny was beginning to see why Tucker was freaking out. "Is this grass on a bun?" He asked in disbelief before a heaping scooping of mud was placed on his tray in the form of a mud pie.

He might start bringing home lunch if this keeps up.

Slowly he walked and sat by Tucker just staring at his Lunch. "How is this edible?"

"You're asking the wrong tech geek," Tucker said with a shrug, not sure himself with his PDA out again. "That's why I didn't get any."

Danny poked the grass bun with his spork right as Tucker gave a cry of triumph.

"I know who did it." Tucker said with a frown. "That Sam girl changed the menu."

"Sam?" Danny looked surprised as he wasn't expecting that before seeing Tucker stand up. "Tuck?"

"I'm going to give her a piece of my mind."

Danny looked worried, wondering if he should stop him before his eyes widened.

Looking back at the Kitchen area he saw a figure go through the wall, it was lucky that no one else saw it because Tucker just made a lot of noise when he reached Sam.

"What's the big idea changing the menu?!"

Looking back at the center of attention, Danny winced kind of feeling sorry for Sam who glared right back at Tucker ignoring the other scathing glares from the others as it was revealed that she changed the menu.

"It won't kill you to try something different." Sam responded to him actually eating the grass on a bun.

"I don't eat rabbit food." Tucker protested and they continued to argue, the noise of it giving Danny the cover he needed to sneak into the kitchen only to see the rest of the weeks food consisting of vegetables to be squashed as if someone had a violent meltdown.

"What the hell?" Danny whispered, looking around, ready to grab the Thermos in his bag just in case he needed it. He was also keeping an ear out for anyone coming in as he didn't want to be blamed for this.

As Danny walked through the kitchen, seeing his breath showing that the temperature was dropping, he failed to see meat slowly coming out of the meat locker, snaking its way towards him.

Steam burst from a nearby pipe making Danny jump before he chuckled. "Damn thing scared the hell out of me," He placed a hand on his palpitating heart only to feel something slimy around his leg making him look down. "What the?!"

His leg was completely enveloped in meat and that was before it tugged and pulled him into the Freezer, slamming him against the wall.

Danny groaned in pain from that surprise attack as the meat formed and created a nine foot tall meat monster with glowing green eyes that opened its mouth showing razor sharp teeth made from meat.

The Meat Monster roared in Danny's face, making him grimace from the smell of spoiled meat.

"Dude two words," Danny coughed, in disgust. "Breath mints."

With that he pulled the Thermos out to end this quickly but even when the light enveloped the Meat Monster it easily broke free.

"What?! But that worked on Samuel," Danny muttered looking at it before remembering how the Librarian worked to try and get out. "Oh man don't tell me I have to wear them down."

He didn't get a chance to think more on it as the Meat Monster quickly slammed him back into the wall, holding him there while the raven haired boy struggled uselessly in her grip.

"A-Achoo." Danny sneezed as the cold from the meat freezer was finally kicking in, making him shiver.

The Meat Monster just stared down at him before it got in Danny's face. "Child did you change the menu?" It rasped making the teen give her a confused look, trying not to shiver.

"No I didn't, who the hell are you-?!"

"Silence!" The Meat Monster roared. "If you didn't change the menu then you are useless to me."

With that said it spun around, throwing Danny towards the door, using whatever power it had to open the door right before he rolled on the floor from the momentum with the door closing shut in a snap.

Rubbing his head in pain, Danny stood up frowning as he smelled like spoiled meat now before he heard shouts coming from the Cafeteria.

Taking the chance to peek out, Danny was hit in the face with a mud pie making him give a deadpanned look as a food fight was going on before he slowly wiped the mud off.

As it turned out while he was gone, Tucker somehow rallied those who ate meat on one side while there were other Vegetarians that were on Sam's side showing a standoff in a matter of three minutes before all hell broke loose.

* * *

Luckily Danny used that food fight to his advantage to sneak back into the Cafeteria but he had to let himself get hit by a lot of mud to get rid of the smell of spoiled meat.

Still as everything was calming down his mind wandered back to that Meat Monster Ghost that tossed him around, contemplating what he learned.

It caught him completely by surprise especially when the Thermos failed to work showing he did need to fight the Ghosts a bit before they could be pulled in. Not only that but it was searching for whoever changed the menu so that meant that Sam could be in danger if he didn't take care of this.

Hearing sniffing, Danny turned to the side to see Tucker sniffing the air. "Meat… Near." He muttered creeping Danny out.

' _How is it that I'm the one who hunts Ghosts and he's the weird kid?_ '

"So how bad was it?" Danny asked as Mr. Lancer broke up the food fight, being covered in mud and took the two responsible to his office.

Sam and Tucker.

"Just detention with cleaning the Cafeteria up, everyone involved is doing this." Tucker said with a sigh. "And that sucks because it's the weekend that means we'll be doing this when we could've been having fun."

Danny sympathized knowing how bad the weekend detentions in Casper High were but then he froze.

That meant he had to get the Meat Ghost tonight.

* * *

That night Danny was cleaned up and slowly putting his newly made Ghost Hunting Suit on, the suit hugging his skin a bit showing it was a good fit ashe buckled the silver boots and placed the belt around his waist with the Thermos holding the Librarian holstered along with his specially made Ecto Pistol and the Pocket Knife.

The Thermos was spray-painted to a darker color, hiding the Fenton emblem and he slowly clasped the cloak around his shoulders.

Rolling his shoulders as he was trying to get used to this outfit, Danny pulled the mask over his face and looked at himself in the mirror.

He had to say, if he saw this in an alleyway he would be pretty damn intimidated.

It will definitely do to hide his face just in case one of these Ghosts throws him into a public area.

Reaching to the side, he grabbed the Fenton Fisher that he brought up, borrowing it for the night as he didn't have time to make the makeshift grapple so this would be his best bet.

Opening the window of the Fentonworks Satellite, Danny climbed on the pane windowsill and looked down towards the dark streets of Amity Park in the middle of the night.

There was no way he was going to walk through the streets dressed like this, it was just asking to either be arrested or shot.

So he'll have to go by the rooftops.

Taking the time to gulp, Danny aimed and threw the Fenton Fisher, watching the line shoot out, a hook at the end hitting the building and pulled to a stop. He pulled on it to check and see if it would hold before he took a deep breath.

"Well either this works or I end up on the News in a body bag." Danny muttered as he leapt, resisting the urge to scream in fear as the wind rushed through him, his cloak flapping wildly as he pressed the button on the reel, letting it pull him towards the building, thankfully not as fast as when he did so indoors showing the horsepower of the reel was lessened a bit.

When he landed, Danny ended up rolling with the momentum feeling some pain from that showing he needed to work on his landings.

With that done it was rinse and repeat with him going by rooftops on his way to the school at a faster rate than when he snuck in to deal with the Librarian and this time he snuck in by picking the lock on the roof, taking care to avoid the school cameras as he knew where they were due to helping Tucker at times with his Information Broker thing.

He took the time to press a button on the Fenton Fisher to have it fold up to place on his belt.

Eventually he made it to the Cafeteria where he pulled out a small pocket flashlight and turned it on, the light shining on the mess that those involved in the Food Fight would have to clean up tomorrow.

As he walked, Danny kept an eye out for any sort of meat just waiting to move if it so much as twitched, his paranoia going overdrive here.

Especially because unlike with the Librarian, Danny had no information on this one and he searched the index for any Meat Ghosts so he was going in blind here.

The first spot he checked was the freezer and he only saw the meat in there, none of it was moving but he kept an eye on it before a noise caught his attention.

Quickly turning the flashlight off, Danny let the cloak wrap around his body, letting himself blend into the shadows as he silently stalked to where the noise was coming from, coming to the stairs in the Kitchen that lead to the basement.

Danny knew there was a chance that it might've been a security guard checking up on stuff down there but he had to risk it because there was a chance that it was the Meat Ghost.

So he descended into Casper High Basement.

* * *

"-ge the menu." Danny strained his ears at hearing that voice after two minutes of silently walking through the basement, taking the time to marvel how big it was, it was a bit of a surprise that they used this much space to do nothing but store food for the students.

It was like they were preparing for an apocalypse or something.

Hearing a box fall over, Danny's hand inched towards the Ecto Pistol on his belt and silently pulled it out, taking care to control his breathing to remain silent.

The air was beginning to get colder so Danny took a step back, quickly pulling the hood over his mask and once more letting the cloak wrap around his body, hiding in the shadows as a figure came into view.

"Once I find out who changed the menu they will feel my full wrath." It was the voice of the Meat Ghost, but it had a bit more of a feminine touch to it.

It looked to be a Lunch Lady ghost with green skin, wearing a pink cafeteria uniform with yellow gloves and a white apron.

"To think that they changed the menu again," The Lunch Lady Ghost snarled looking like she was trying to strangle someone. "One would think they'd learn their lesson after last time but no, they just had to do so once more."

Again? Last time?

While that sounded like quite the story, Danny shifted to where he could fire at the Lunch Lady but it seemed her senses were much stronger than a normal person's as she quickly spun around looking right where he was snarling as her hair shot up before meat broke through the boxes in the basement.

The meat formed into a spear and went to impale Danny who dove out of the way, not a moment too soon as it went right through the wall. Coming up to a roll, Danny stood up, the cloak flapping back showing his form.

The Lunch Lady paused at his strange get-up. "Who are you?" She asked not knowing what to expect.

"That's not important," Danny said avoiding the question, not wanting to give his name out as he stood in a non-threatening pose, but kept the pistol in his hand, out of view due to his cloak just in case he needed it. "What did you mean by the menu changing again? What happened last time?"

Danny figured that fishing for information was his best bet but the Lunch Lady grew enraged at those questions.

"What happened?! You dare ask that question?!" The Lunch Lady shouted her hair flaring up as more meat shot out of the containers and surrounded her.

"I'm trying to be peaceful here." Danny said bracing himself as the force the Lunch Lady was exerting was enough for him to almost slide back.

"There will be no peace for changing the menu." The Lunch Lady roared, the meat swirling until it took the form of the giant Meat Monster from earlier, only this time it was even bigger, standing at 21 feet tall, bending over to avoid touching the roof.

Now seeing that the peaceful solution was out, Danny quickly opened fire with the pistol, seeing it go right through the Lunch Lady's chest not even affecting her as she smirked, raising a fist.

Danny jumped back as it slammed into the ground cracking it.

' _Good lord if that hit me I would be dead._ ' Danny thought seeing how this one was a lot more dangerous than the Librarian.

But he couldn't be scared, if he didn't take care of this Lunch Lady it would continue to hunt down the person who changed the menu and that meant she would hurt Sam.

Sam might not be a friend of his per say but he wasn't going to let this Ghost hurt her or anyone else that it would go after.

"Just hold still and this will be over." The Lunch Lady fired meat out of her hand like a harpoon, with it barely missing Danny.

"Yeah I don't think so." Danny mocked before focusing fire from the Ecto Pistol at the knee joint and that worked as the Lunch Lady stumbled, some meat falling off. ' _Okay that proves I can still win this if I fight smart._ '

"Enough!" Meat then enclosed around Danny before he could get away and linked itself to the Lunch Lady's chest in the form of a third arm, holding him up. "Prepare to learn why Meat is the greatest of all food groups."

Danny nearly gagged from the spoiled meat practically plugging his nose before he saw the Lunch Lady's entire demeanor change to look happy.

"Cake?" She pulled a plate of cake out of nowhere.

On seeing that, Danny looked a bit freaked out under his mask, wondering just what was going on. "Uh no thanks?"

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say as the Lunch Lady now looked pissed. "Then Suffer!"

With that she turned intangible, the act following to Danny who felt like his stomach was doing jumping jacks before shooting through the roof to where they were in the night sky as she spun Danny around holding him by one leg.

Giving a demented grin, the Lunch Lady let go and Danny began to plummet to the ground.

Danny couldn't control his fall as he was spinning, his cloak getting into his face while the ground kept getting closer. 'Ohshitohshitohshitohshit.' He thought in a panic trying to reach the Fenton Fisher on his belt.

Eventually he managed to grab it and wasted no time in flinging the line in a direction, praying that it would latch onto something and it held true with the line wrapping around a flagpole, Danny swinging in an arc an inch away from the ground.

The momentum and his weight however was too much for the flagpole to hold as it broke and he tumbled to the ground, in pain but alive.

Groaning, Danny pushed himself up and looked to the sky, seeing the Lunch Lady snarl before she went back into the school.

He wanted to rush after her but Danny checked his watch seeing that it was close to four, showing he needed to get home before anyone woke up seeing him missing.

Plus he was bruised a bit and had meat in his clothes.

So with a sigh, he cast the Fenton Fisher to the roof reeling him up and began to head home.

* * *

Jazz couldn't help but worry for Danny the next morning as he was absently eating a bowl of milk with a fork, his hair still wet from his shower and his eyes looking baggy due to forgetting his sunglasses.

"Danny are you alright?" Jazz asked hesitantly.

"Hm? Yeah I'm fine." Danny suppressed a yawn. "Why?"

"You forgot the cereal."

Danny paused and blinked before looking down. "... I knew that."

Jazz just gave him a look.

"I played D.O.O.M all night." Danny lied looking away.

There was no way he was saying what he really did.

Jazz's scoff showed she believed him. "I swear you are addicted to that game," She muttered with Danny giving a sheepish shrug before he filled the bowl of milk with Cheerios. "After you eat you should get some sleep."

"Hey I'm not a baby." Danny protested while Jazz gave a smirk.

"I won't baby you when you learn to sleep instead of playing games."

Danny grumbled under his breath but he wasn't going to argue any further, in fact while he wasn't showing it he was a bit grateful. He was tired and sore.

Plus he'll need to be rested for his rematch against this Ghost the next time they meet.

* * *

Mikey Harvard, a kid with light ginger hair and glasses wearing a white shirt and brown shorts sighed as he was mopping the hallway near the Cafeteria, hearing the others in there doing some cleaning. Right now he wished he didn't participate in that Food Fight, he could be home right now watching Star Trek reruns or playing video games, instead he's cleaning-.

He paused, shivering as he felt cold and turned, seeing a dark shape go around the corner.

"H-Hello?" Mikey asked in slight fear walking down to the corner, peeking around it but he saw no one.

Was this a prank by one of the jocks?

Shaking his head, Mikey turned his eyes widening as he saw the Lunch Lady behind him and he opened his mouth to scream only for meat to wrap around his mouth cutting the scream off.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Phew I think this chapter is a definite improvement over the original and I hope you are all ready for what's to come. I think I got a lot done on characterization and setting a lot of things up so far, but this will only be a two parter I can promise you that. Oh and hopefully people enjoyed the explanation on the Thermos-something to explain why he doesn't just use it on the Ghosts immediately, I figured that they needed to be worn down otherwise they could escape the beam before being sealed in.**_

 _ **So let me get the reviews out of the way so we can get this chapter posted.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Yup but there will be more to come I can promise that.**_

 _ **Foxchick1: Thank you.**_

 _ **Nightmaster000: Yeah sorry about that oh and don't worry you weren't annoying me with that PM, I've just been to busy to properly check them all and I meant to reply but I never got around to that, the PM was extremely helpful and I really liked the info I got thank you. Yeah, so far Sam isn't that friendly with Danny and Tucker, moreso with Tucker due to the confrontation earlier in this chapter. I can agree with you on the fact that a lot of DP stories are all about Danny/Sam and like I said once I get to a certain distance I'll put a poll up to make it fair. Ah yes Freakshow, now he will be a very important character later on and appear more than he did in the show, but for now nothing but mentions. The Librarian was a bit tricky to type as it was my attempt at making an OC enemy for Danny, I figured with the enemies he faced in Canon having an enemy called that wouldn't be too far-fetched. Haha yeah the classic jokes are always the best ones.**_

 _ **Wiseguy2415: Haha thanks, I'm glad you liked it.**_

 _ **Coldblue: I know the feeling with being in a rut and I'm sorry for putting this story on hold after all the hype with planning it. Yeah the last chapter was close to being the same as the original with more details and dialogue, but there were a lot more changes in this version which made it even more fun to type along with the many ideas on where I want to take this story flowing through my head it's been helping with this chapter as well.**_

 _ **Now for your Questions. 1) Yes he will, it will show in the next chapter but he will study the book intensely whenever he has the time to prepare himself. 2) Huh that would make it a bit more believable and if it's abandoned then they wouldn't have a record of it right? Or if they did Tucker could hack and delete it. 3) That's a pretty good idea, thanks for the suggestion. 4) Okay I honestly didn't think about that, that would add so much depth to those Ghost Hunters and give Danny more human enemies to match wits with. 5) He'll find some eventually but he doesn't have the knowledge of them yet. 6) Whoa, you really thought this one through and it would make quite the strange connection between Dora and Danny if she ever learns his name, plus having the Dark Phantom be knighted just sounds awesome. 7) Damn that got dark quickly but it's an intriguing take on Desiree but man you made me hate this John Crew guy but that would make him quite the bad guy as well. 8) Wow… That's all I can really say to the origins for Sam and why she's like how she is, all of these origins are incredible.**_

 _ **PJforever: Haha thanks and I'm sorry for leaving this one like it was for a year I'll try to do better with it.**_

 _ **Iwymoisiraslom: Thanks it's nice to hear that people get it, I love typing stories but Fanfic doesn't pay the bills and turning into a recluse is not on my to do list.**_

 _ **AlienGhostWizard14: Thank you it's good to be back and I hope you enjoyed this chapter like the last one.**_

 _ **ChaoticMinds: Okay you have a point… I could spin it to where they hung around that area because years ago a portal opened there and the specter that got sent back told them that someone was making a portal, so it could be a hotspot for them to frequent. Haha yeah I should probably explain how he knows to pick locks.**_

 _ **Mario986: Thanks and I don't know, I'm just focusing on this one, the Miraculous Spider and the Red-X story for now… Uh I never said anything about depression, I've just been ignoring a lot in life I needed to pay attention to, I can promise that I'm not depressed, sorry if I gave that impression.**_

 _ **Richard1081: Thanks it's great to be updating again, I missed doing this story.**_

 _ **Alright I think I'll end this here, hope you all enjoyed this chapter so be sure to leave a review if you did or not. This is Spidey Signing Out!**_


End file.
